1. Field of the Invention
To comply with future regulations on exhaust gases, measuring, monitoring and regulating systems will be required which can record the preset exhaust gas values and monitor compliance with them as well as, if possible, regulate the combustion system and/or frequently downstream positioned components of the exhaust gas after treatment, e.g., catalytic converter systems or filter systems, with these measured or control values towards the desired emissions or provide the corresponding regulating variables in the control system. Such systems that, if possible, comprehensively characterize the exhaust gas, i.e., that record all the gaseous, liquid and solid constituents as far as possible at the same time, will be increasingly used in future in the research laboratories and test beds of the auto industry and its suppliers, in the service centers (e.g., comparable with today's Bosch test centers) and, at least in partial areas, also in the motor vehicle itself, e.g., as part of an on-board diagnostics (OBD) system. In addition to the monitoring, improvement and regulation of the internal combustion engine via measurements in the raw exhaust gas, these systems can likewise also be used for stand-alone or integrated components for exhaust gas after treatment through measurements before and/or after the respective components, e.g., the catalytic converters for treating gaseous and/or particulate exhaust gas constituents or the corresponding filter systems, thus, e.g., also for monitoring and regulating the regeneration process of particle filters.